Individuals as well as hair salons typically utilize combs in conjunction with scissors or other cutting instruments when cutting hair. It is frequently desirable to orient the comb so that it is level or parallel with the horizontal to facilitate a cutting operation. The accuracy of the orientation is typically limited to the operator's judgment. It is thus desirable to provide an instrument, such as a level, to obtain much greater accuracy in alignment of the comb. Although it is known in the art to mount a level upon a hair cutting guide, it is still nevertheless desirable to provide a level which is capable of assuming a variety of different orientations in order to accommodate a variety of orientations of the comb which is typically encountered during normal use and further to facilitate rapid and simple adjustment of the level.